vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Balto II: Wolf Quest VHS 2002
Universal Bumpers * Coming to Theaters Opening Previews *E.T. 20th Anniversary Universal Bumpers (cont.) * Now on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Balto *Beethoven 4th *The Land Before Time IX: The Big Freeze *Universal Studios Hollywood & Florida Warning * The motion picture contained in this videocassette is protected under the copyright laws of the United States and other countries. This cassette is sold for home use only and all other rights are expressly reserved by the copyright owner of such motion picture. Any copying or public performance of such motion picture is strictly prohibited and may subject the offender to civil liability and severe criminal penalties (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) Opening Credits * Universal · Universal Studios Celebrates ET the 20th Anniversary * Universal Pictures Present * Balto II: Wolf Quest Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Phil Weinstein * Screenplay by: Dev Ross * Based on Characters Created by: Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Music by: Adam Berry ** "Talking You Home", "Muru's Chant", 'Who You Really Are", "The Grand Design" *** Songs Written by: Michele Brourman & Amanda McBroom * Featuring the Voices of: ** Jodi Benson as Jenna ** David Carradine as Nava ** Lacey Chabert as Aleu ** Mark Hamill as Niju ** Maurice LaMarche as Balto ** Peter MacNicol as Muru * Cast: ** Boris - Charles Fleischer ** Terrier - Rob Paulsen ** Dingo - Nicolette Little ** Saba - Melanie Spore ** Muc - Kevin Schon ** Luc - Kevin Schon ** Hunter - Joe Alaskey ** Aniu - - Mone Walton ** Fox - Mary Kay Bergman ** Wolverine 1 - Kevin Schon ** Wolverine 2 - Rob Paulsen ** Wolverine 3 - Mary Kay Bergman ** Nuk - Joe Alaskey ** Yak - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Sumac - Rob Paulsen ** Young Girl/Puppy - Molley Marlette * Voice Direction and Casting by: Susan Blu * Associate Producer: David W. King * Art Director: Jonathan Salt * Editors: Jay Bixsen, Ken Solomon * Storyboard Artists: Todd Britton, Jerry Verschoor, Pat Wong * Key Layout: Karen Hamrock, Audrey Steadman * Color Stylist: Constance Allen * Model Design: Connor Flynn, Kevin Singelton * Additional Model Work: Ben Balistreri, Chuck Puntuvatana, Douglas Riva, Joe Weatherly * Background Painters: Jonathan Salt, Wei Zhao * Additional Background Key: Lin Zheng * Animation Timing Directors: Eddy Houchins, Woody Yocum * Animation Effects Director: Kathleen Quaife * Computer Animation: Robin Conover, Flammarion Ferreria * Additional CGI Aniamtion: flashbangstudios.com * Main Titles & Additional CGI Aniamtion: Visual Approach * Production Coordinator: Esther Park * Production Assistant: Bob Gilmer * Animatic: Estrella Capin * Executive in Charge of Post Produciton; Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Charlie King * Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Telecine: Joe Cook * On Line Editor: Mike Satterfield * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editors: William B. Griggs, MPSE, Timothy J. Borquez * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Tom Syslo, Jeff Hutchins, Daisuke Sawa * Sound Designer: Roy Braverman * Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Alexander, Robert L. Harman, Timothy J. Borquez * Music Conductor: Jerry J. Grant * Scoring Mixer: Cary Butler * Orchestrations: Adam Berry, Perry Lamarca, Marcus Trump * Music Editor: Richard Davis * Sound Post Production; Castle Oaks Productions * Voice Recording Facility Salami Studios AP * Post Production Assistant: Tim Gilmer * Songs Produced by: Michele Brourman ** "Taking You Home" *** Performed by: Kimaya Seward ** "Maru's Chant" *** Performed by: Rob Paulsen ** "Who You Really Are" *** Performed by: Rob Paulsen, Amanda McBroom, George Ball, Roger, Frreeland, AlI b. Olmo, Lisa Harlow Stark, Rob Trow ** "The Grand Design" *** Performed by: David Carradine, Mark Hamill, Amanda McBroom, George Ball, Roger Freeland, Ali B. Olmo, Lisa Harlow Stark, Rob Trow * Overseas Animation Studio: Wang Film Productioms Co, Ltd. * Executive Producer: James Wang * Supervising Producer: Alex Liu * Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao * Layout Director: Pong Kuo * Layout Supervisors: Babeson Chen, Hippo Sun, Swatch Jam, Sam Lin * Animators: Micael Huang, Rick Lin, Eagle Cheng, Ivan Yu, Dam Chen, Stan Ma, Ginno Kuo, Mei Chu, Shu-Chu Wei, Johnny Liu, Poo Liao, Mars Lu, Elton Lee, Mei-Wei Shih, Kenny Huang, Chwun-Mau Jyang, Joey Chou, Tmason Chen, Jim Lu * Clean-up Supervisor: Frog Shih * Clean-up Artists Maggie Laio, Pi-Hsien Lin, Belle Lu, UIke Dzeng, Jane Huang, Evas Hung, Zoe Wang, Jimme Tsai, Winnie Yao, Yu-Lan Tsai, Jessie Lin * In-Between Artists: Hyu-Chen Lee, Chin-Yuan Ho, Cho-Kuo Wang, Yu-Min jen, Yuch-Chu Chang, I-Dzu Syu, Hsui-Ying Chung, Jwna-Li Yang, Shu-Fang Wang * Background Director: Vincent Liu * Digital Production Manager: Felix Wang * Computer Artist: Kent Lin, Jade Pong, Rocky Huang, Lorraine Lon, Andy Fu, Mandy Yng, Cynthia Yang * Dolby Surround * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal. * Country of First Publication: United States of America * Universal Cartoons Studios, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Copyright © 2000 Universal Studios · All Rights Reserved * The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. * Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:VHS Category:Balto Category:2002